


Crash and Burn

by TheFoolsKnight



Series: Lbotw Countdown Event [6]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Accidents, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cockblocking, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnight
Summary: All Alec and Magnus want is some much needed time together, but it appears that Destiny is against them, time and again. Until they finally manage to make it work.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Lbotw Countdown Event [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890874
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Crash and Burn

“My work is done for the night,” Alec said, stretching his body and across the bed and leaning towards Magnus. “And Jace and Clary assured me that they would handle any emergencies.”

“The kids are fast asleep,” Magnus replied, turning towards Alec and meeting his eyes across the few inches of space between them. “And I don’t have any important appointments in the morning.”

“Great,” Alec whispered, his voice a little husky. He leaned in a little closer. “Are you thinking what  _ I’m  _ thinking?”

“What are you thinking?” Magnus asked, propping himself up on one elbow and curving over Alec, leaning in.

“I was thinking…” Alec whispered, but he never got to finish his sentence because Magnus was kissing him, the room around them utterly quiet.

It had been a while, Magnus thought, since they got to do this.

They’d tried a few times over the past few days, of course. First in the shower, where they were rudely interrupted by Clary and Jace portalling into the loft, after which Jace ran around the apartment calling for Alec which was a complete mood killer. Then, another time, there was a very awkward moment in an alleyway near Pandemonium, when Magnus and Alec had been making out, and were interrupted by Simon and Isabelle coming into the same alleyway… to make out.

Then there was the incident involving the couch in the living room and a sudden visit from Robert Lightwood that Magnus simply refused to think about. He had no idea how Robert had obtained a spare key, and Alec had sworn on the Angel that he didn’t know either.

But now? Now they were alone, at home and completely free. There was no chance of getting interrupted tonight.

Magnus moved his legs, straddling Alec and balancing his weight on top of him. Alec’s arms went around his waist, fingers slipping under the smooth silk fabric of his shirt and meeting cool skin. Magnus shuddered at the touch and tilted his head, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss while Alec’s fingers left trails of hot fire across his back.

Magnus groaned and his mouth left Alec’s, moving to kiss down along his jaw, the soft spot below his earlobe, and down his neck, pausing to suck and bite at the sensitive skin there, the scent of sandalwood and sweat filling his senses. Alec gasped, his body surging up and pressing against Magnus’s, his nails involuntarily digging into Magnus’s skin - it would probably leave a few scratches, but he didn’t mind.

Alec tugged at Magnus’s shirt, and they briefly parted to pull off each other’s shirts, dropping them on the floor nearby. They rushed back into another kiss immediately, hot and heated, and Magnus was starting to feel intoxicated, completely aware of all the places they were touching. His hands slid down, gliding across the smooth expanse of Alec’s chest and had just brushed the waistband of his jeans when a loud crash sounded from the living room. 

Magnus’s head shot up at the sound. Alec cursed under his breath, pushing Magnus off of him and pulled his shirt on, running into the living room as soon as possible.

Magnus groaned, throwing his head back for a brief moment before he grabbed his shirt and followed Alec.

Alec was extremely annoyed - mostly, no, definitely because his well-desired time with his boyfriend was being interrupted for the umpteenth time that week.

But the annoyance quickly faded into panic when he saw that the fridge in the kitchen had fallen over, a familiar blue hand sticking out from under it.

“Max!” Alec yelled, running over to it and pulling the fridge upright in one swift move. His suspicions were partly correct - Max and Rafael were  _ both  _ buried under the fridge, covered from head to toe in broken eggs, pancake batter, and lots of leftovers. Luckily, Magnus didn’t keep alcohol in the fridge, so they didn’t have to worry about broken glass.

Alec heard footsteps from behind him, followed by Magnus’s voice. “What the hell happened here?”

Max and Rafael slowly stood up, and Magnus cleared the mess in a flurry of blue sparks. Max, face covered in tears, walked up to Alec with his arms outstretched. “Daddy!”

“Oh, my baby, what happened?” Alec asked, pulling Max into his arms and wiping his tears with a careful hand. Beside him, Rafael was saying something to Magnus in rapid Spanish, not that Alec could understand any of it.

Max turned his wide tearful eyes up to Alec. “I wanted choky.”

“Aw.” Alec kissed the top of his head. “You could’ve just asked bapa. He would’ve brought you lots of chocolates.”

“I thought you sleep,” Max said rubbing his eyes. Before Alec could say anything, however, Magnus spoke up.

“Apparently, Max was sitting on top of Rafe’s shoulders, and he had climbed onto the lowest shelf of the fridge door so that Max could peek into the higher ones, to see if there was any chocolate,” Magnus explained with a wry smile, clearly amused by their children’s antics. “Clearly, that didn’t work out well.”

Rafael muttered something in Spanish and hung his head. Magnus frowned, and looked at Alec.

“He says he’s sorry,” Magnus told him, then turned back to Rafael, speaking to him in low, assuring tones. Alec smiled at the two of them, then turned back to Max.

Max, however, had stopped crying. Instead, he was staring at something near Alec’s shoulder with wide eyes.

He reached out a tiny blue hand, touching a spot on Alec’s neck and said, “Daddy has ouchie.”

Alec froze. Magnus’s stream of words stopped abruptly, and he and Rafael turned to them. Alec’s eyes flicked to meet Magnus’s, asking a silent question.  _ Did you leave a mark? _

Magnus’s gaze passed over Alec’s neck, and he pressed his lips together in a thin line, although one corner twitched up traitorously. Clearly, he did leave a mark.

“I kiss it better?” Max asked, a small smile appearing on his face. Alec smiled at him and stood up, picking up Max in his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

“It’s okay,” Alec assured, carrying him off to his bedroom. “Bapa will kiss it better later.”

He didn’t have to look back to know that Magnus had heard him loud and clear.

After putting the kids back to sleep, Alec and Magnus walked back to their bedroom, thoroughly exhausted.

“Let’s hope that the kids stay asleep this time,” Magnus muttered, though he supposed Alec wasn’t in the mood anymore.

Alec made a vague sound under his breath, stepping inside the bedroom. Magnus followed him inside, closing the door behind him. When he turned away from it, it was to see Alec standing a little away from the door, his back to Magnus.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked, a little concerned. Alec turned to him, his eyes shining in the dark, then crossed the distance between them, pushing Magnus up against the door and kissing him hard.

Magnus smiled into the kiss. Maybe Alec  _ was  _ in the mood, after all.


End file.
